


Home is where the heart is

by Ajalea



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble for Valentines Day. I don't really have much to say about it. Contains LawxLuffy, not really yaoi, more shounen ai-ish. Please enjoy for as long as it lasts :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine fanfic I wrote for a group of friends, so uhm, yeah, I hope you enjoy it :)

 

A normal afternoon, just after (Luffy's) snack time.

"Ne, Traffy?"

"What is it, Luffy-ya?" Law looked at Luffy, who was sitting on the table in the middle of the dining area.

"We should get a cake!" Luffy smiled brightly.

Law furrowed his brows. "You always want food."

"You sound unhappy, Traffy," Luffy pouted and walked over to the kitchen, where Law was chopping some vegetables to go into the salad.

"Please don't look so sad, Luffy-ya." His eyes darkened a little by seeing Luffy sad like this.

"Then be happy! We have something to celebrate." The boy giggled, not looking sad anymore.

Law didn't seem as excited as Luffy. He answered dryly. "Exciting. What are we celebrating again?"

Luffy's smile disappeared as fast as it'd come. "You don't remember, do you?"

Law sighed. "No, Luffy-ya, I might not remember it, so tell me."

"No! No, you should know what I'm talking about." Luffy started yelling. "I thought you were a good guy!"

' _Ouch, that hurt,_ ' Law couldn't help but think. ' _Maybe I'm really forgetting something important. It couldn't be… that? But that's the day after tomorrow.' He mentally shook his head._

He tried to reason with Luffy. "Stop pouting, I forget stuff too, you know."

Luffy's head jerked up. "I have an idea." His bipolaire self got his smile back. "Get me a cake, with meat, certainly with meat, and maybe I'll tell you."

Law's sigh was even deeper than before. "Ugh, fine, I'll get you a cake." He still didn't look very happy, which Luffy noticed.

"You don't want to, do you? Fine, I'll ask Ace to celebrate tomorrow with me.' With that said, Luffy walked away and got to the front door. ' _He looks sad_ ,' Law thought. He raised his voice. "Luffy-ya, wait! Don't go to... Ace..." But Luffy slammed the door before Law had finished his sentence.

_Luffy didn't came home that night, but Law had his pride. He didn't call Ace, one he couldn't stand, only because Law knew how much those two liked each other. Ace wasn't one of his favorite people, but he trusted him with Luffy. They had known each other ever since they were young, and Law had long ago understood he couldn't break that bond._

When Law got home from his work the day after, he saw light burning in the house he and Luffy lived in. He felt relieved, not only because Luffy was home, but also because he hadn't bought that weird meat-cake for nothing. Now he just hoped Ace hadn't come with Luffy, so they could talk.

Law opened the door. "Luffy-ya, I'm home."

Slippers were heard, coming from the living room. "Traffy! I missed you!" Luffy gave the older man a tight hug. He released him for a second to look at Law's face. "Did you bring the cake?" Luffy's eyes already sparkled.

Law produced a smile. "Of course, everything to make you happy." It seemed Luffy had forgotten all his anger from the previous day.

"Come, let's eat. After that, please tell me what I need to know and I'll share a secret with you too."

Luffy only nodded, already getting cutlery and plates.

Law watched as Luffy ate all the food he had brought with him. Law had anticipated everything, he had already called Sanji the week before to inform him of the celebration of tomorrow, so he only had to pick it up today, though Luffy didn't need to know that.

Luffy finished his meal quicker than Law, who had asked Sanji for a small meal for himself. He wasn't a big fan of cake with meat.

Law set his own meal aside. He wasn't hungry, not since he was going to do ' _that'_.

"You know," Luffy said, chewing on his last bite. "We met exactly nine years ago."

Law let out a small laugh. "So that was your secret. Now then, let me tell you mine." Law took Luffy's hand, leading him to the couch in the living room.

_For the past nine years they had spent a lot of time on that same couch. Both had fallen asleep countless times, they watched movies together, they even drank sometimes alcohol together, though Luffy didn't like alcohol very much._

Law sat down next to Luffy. The latter looked expecting. Law smiled devilishly. He had taken a good position, acting relaxed, and Luffy, naive as always, didn't suspect a thing. Law bent over, too fast for Luffy to stop him, and grabbed the boy's face. Luffy, not knowing what was going to happen, just watched dumbfounded as Law softly touched Luffy's lips with his own. Luffy felt soft, warm, and Law didn't want to let go. Too scared to see the other's reaction, Law unconsciously had closed his eyes, but to his great surprise, when he broke contact with Luffy and dared to open his eyes again, Luffy was blushing, but he also looked slightly confused.

Law decided to back out, even though it was already too late.

"I'm sorry." He got up. "I'll be going to bed now, see you tomorrow." 'I hope.' He added in his mind.

Luffy looked at Law, still with that expression in his eyes. "Traffy…?"

Law didn't answer and walked away from the boy. He got to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There he saw he himself was blushing as hell too.

"Fuck." Law slammed the sink with his hands. Only so he wouldn't have to look into the mirror again, Law quickly left the bathroom, closed the door of his bedroom, took off his shirt and got into bed. He knew it was only around nine in the evening, but he couldn't stand being around Luffy. Not now. It took him more than an hour finding a comfortable position, but he couldn't sleep.

Finally, when he was about to drift off to a light sleep, he heard something. It had to be Luffy, he knew. No one else resided in this house. The fact that Luffy hadn't left to go to Ace put Law a little at ease. ' _Maybe Luffy doesn't hate me after all._ ' With the tiniest of smiles on his face, hoping that everything would be normal again tomorrow, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the light was too bright to his eyes. ' _Oh no.'_ He overslept. Of course. Now he was late for work. Law blinked a few times, grabbing his head. ' _I hope Luffy-ya woke up in time,'_  he thought. ' _Though he usually sleeps through every alarm in this house.'_ With much effort, he got up to check on Luffy and went to his room. The door was closed, which didn't look good. Slowly and carefully, Law opened the door and peeked inside the room. The mess was huge, though Law already knew that. Everywhere you looked were clothes, manga, magazines and textbooks. Every spot on the ground was used. Something, or rather someone, on the bed was snoring. Law cursed to himself. He shouldn't have expected Luffy to wake up by himself. Not knowing what to do exactly, Law stood there for a few minutes. Luffy was lying on his back, the blanket covering parts of his legs and stomach, his mouth was opened and he was drooling. His body was spread on the bed as if the was skydiving in his sleep. Law smiled to himself. Luffy looked cute, asleep like this. A snort came from Luffy's mouth, pulling Law out of his thoughts. He had to wake up Luffy, sooner or later.

Still afraid Luffy was mad at him for the night before, Law reluctantly approached the bed. He frowned. "Luffy-ya, wake up." Law hadn't finished or Luffy opened his eyes.

"Traffy…" he spoke softly, not yet even half awake. ' _Again with that nickname,'_  Law thought. ' _Oh well, whatever makes him happy, and no matter how many times I would say it, Luffy won't listen to me.'_

Luffy got more awake and Law noticed the other remembered last night too. The boy's face got all red. "Traffy…" he almost sounded scared now. Law winced. This was the reason he didn't want to wake Luffy up.

"You're already late for school, I'll call you in sick." Luffy's stomach grumbled. "Now get breakfast, before you starve to death."

"And Traffy?"

"I'm going back to bed. I have a headache," Law responded, lying about the headache. He just didn't want to see Luffy. Law turned his back to Luffy and walked away, without really caring what Luffy would do. Luffy tried to say something, but he wouldn't listen, he was already back in his own bedroom before Luffy had said anything. His face was cloudy as he laid on his bed again. He closed his eyes, listening to Luffy's rumbling in the kitchen. ' _If only I could've disappeared last night,'_  he thought helplessly. At the same moment Law finished that sentence in his mind, Luffy came bursting in the room. The boy had a worried look on his face. He went to sit on the bed, next to Law, legs crossed.

Law sighed. "What is it, Luffy-ya?"

"Ne, Traffy?" Luffy looked unsure.

"What, Luffy-ya?" Law said, not knowing how else to respond.

"What you did yesterday…" the boy started. ' _Oh boy, here we go.'_  Law thought, frightened, though not moving a muscle.

"You know, Ace did that too…"

Law shot up. ' _HE DID WHAT?!'_  His mind almost exploded but his expression didn't change.

Their eyes met. Law was waiting (im)patiently for his continuation and Luffy blushed and looked away, at his feet. He moved them a little, postponing what he was about to say. Then he looked at Law, his eyes determined. "I didn't like doing that with Ace." He pouted. Luffy was silent again, still looking at his feet. Law moved his head so Luffy had to look at him. All brows were furrowed, Law's in concern, Luffy's in hesitation. Luffy opened his mouth to speak.

"Yesterday, with you…" He mumbled. "I did like it." The last few words were almost too softly spoken to hear, but Law heard. He couldn't help himself and grabbed the boy. Luffy didn't resist, even crawled against Law. They sat there for a moment, silent. Then Law remembered today's date. He made Luffy look into his eyes.

"You know what kind of day it is today?" He asked him.

"No."

Law gave Luffy a small kiss. "Happy Valentinesday."


End file.
